Everything Is a Lie
by TheCookBook
Summary: As Loki learns the truth behind his heritage, he takes comfort in a dear friend. He and Agnes have been close since children, and they keep nothing from each other. But can she handle the truth of Loki's dark past?


"Stop!"

Loki froze at the sound of his father's voice, eyes locked on the Casket of Ancient Winters.

"What am I?" He asked as he watched the skin of his hands turn the greyish blue he had been taught to fear all his life.

"You are my son." His father replied calmly.

Loki placed down the relic and turned towards his father; allowing him to see the color of his skin change from the frightening.

"What more than that?" He walked slowly towards the old man, his mouth set in a grim line. "The Casket wasn't the only think you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?" He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, staring up at him.

"No." Odin spoke with confidence. "In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple and I found a baby. Small for a giant's offspring… Abandoned, suffering, left to die. …Laufey's son."

"Laufey's son?" Loki's voice was barely a whisper as he choked around the words.

"Yes."

"W-why?" Loki gasped in horror, unshed tears forming in his eyes. "You were knee-deep in Jotun Blood, why would take me?"

"You were an innocent child."

"No. You took me for a purpose. What was it?" He demanded as anger rose above shock. His father's silent stare only fanned the flames higher. "TELL ME!" He bellowed, his broken voice echoing off the ancient walls.

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day." Odin replied with a calm control that Loki was beginning to hate. "Bring about an alliance, bring about permanent peace." He paused. "…Through you."

"What?" The tears returned.

"But those plans no longer matter."

"So, I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me." Disbelief masking his features.

"Why do you twist my words?"

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning, why didn't you?"

"You're my son." The fatherly tone returned. "I wanted only to protect you from the truth."

"W-what, because I'm the monster parents tell their children about at night?"

"No, no."

"You know it all makes sense now, why you favored Thor all these years." Loki continued, voice rising as he climbed the stairs towards his father. "Because no matter how much you claim to love me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!" He seethed his final words at his father who was falling backwards, stumbling back until he lay on the steps, losing consciousness.

Loki only watched, welcoming the coming silence as Odin's eyes shut, and the hand extended towards him fell to his side.

It took a moment to react, tears spilling over his eyes as he simply stared at his father's sleeping expression. His hands hovered above the body, waiting for a sign that he was alive. When his chest rose and fell, Loki's hand found Odin's and lingered for a moment. Only then did he straighten and call for the guards who rushed in to tend to his father.

Without a word of explanation, he stormed passed, and up the remaining steps until he was free from that awful room. He didn't stop until he reached his own chambers, quickly closing the door behind him. Once inside, he leaned back against the door, head hung as his labored breath filled the silence. His mind reeled with the conversation he just shared with his father.

 _Father._

What a lie it all was.

He suddenly felt unwelcome, out of place, aware of his difference. What a fool everyone around him could be; here he was, surrounded by the greatest warriors, and they had no idea. When he raised his head, he glanced around the familiar dwelling. His grand bedroom stood tall with treasures that were never his. The walls were written with lies and secrets.

What was he to do now?

A knock abruptly startled him from behind and he jumped as a voice called his name from the other side of the door.

"Loki?" The feminine voice excited him – finally someone he knew he could trust. He snatched the door open, and grabbed his dear friend by the wrist; hauling her into the room rather roughly before slamming the door shut once more.

"Whoa, careful!" She breathed, rubbing her sore wrist once he had released her. In two long strides, he gathered her in his arms.

"Agnes." He breathed into her neck, eyes closed against the nightmares of the outside world.

"Loki," A bubbly laugh filled his aching ears as she tentatively placed her arms around his. When he didn't let go, her arms held him more firmly. "Loki? What is it?"

He reluctantly pulled away and met her concerned expression with an exhausted one of his own. "My life is a lie…" He started, his eyes falling away from hers, glazing over as his feet carried him to the bench at the foot of the bed. He fell upon it, leaning over his knees with his elbows; staring at the floor beneath him.

Agnes took a seat beside him. "What are you talking about?" She asked softly, her hand fluttering over his shoulder before she placed it back in her lap. Loki's eyes found hers, and they locked. He considered her reaction, and the image of her fleeing from him in terror was too much for him to bear.

He was utterly alone in a kingdom of aliens, on the brink of losing everything he had ever known. He couldn't possibly lose her as well.

"I can't tell you." He finally spoke, his voice barely audible; his words carrying a hint of disbelief. Agnes was his dearest friend; his playmate as a child, his book of secrets as an adult, and his first love; the only secret he kept from her. They shared everything, and to tell her that there was something in his life she couldn't know – tugged at his heart in the most painful way.

"Loki, you can tell me anything." She pushed kindly. "What ails you?"

"No, Agnes." He replied curly. From the corner of his eye he saw her flinch, and he closed to eyes to erase the image. When he spoke again, his voice had gentled. "I wish I could…"

"You can!"

"No, I cannot!" He straightened, voice raised and watching her intently. "I could not dare risk your judgement."

"I would never!" She sounded offended. He immediately regretted his choice of words, and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I know you would not." He looked away. "But I still cannot tell you. You mean too much to me, dear friend."

"Loki," She pleaded, taking his hand from her shoulder and holding it in her own. "You can trust me. Through thick and thin, I have remained your friend, I have stood beside you."

"I know." He smiled faintly, holding her hand affectionately as he twined his fingers with hers. "I would do anything for you, you know…" He spoke softly. "I would change everything, if I could. …For you."

"There's nothing to change." She shook her head, studying him intently. "You seem frightened…"

"I am. I'm bloody terrified."

"Then tell me." She spoke fiercely, kneeling between his knees, and staring up at him. They grew silent, both studying each other's faces – Loki briefly considering giving her what she begged for, and Agnes growing more frightened by the second.

His wary eyes closed themselves for a moment, a pained expression contorting his face until he hung his head once more. With a sigh, he shook his head.

"No, Agnes…"


End file.
